Lachrymal
by Mr. Newspapers
Summary: During Australia’s younger years, he has resented a certain bushied browed man. England has always treated him unfairly, and rarely lets him do anything he wants. So when Australia is flung back in time, only to meet a kind, caring England, confusion ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesomeness known as Hetalia**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Australia hated it. He hated every moment of it, he hated having to put up with him. England to be more specific.

Ever since England took him in, he has been pressuring Australia to do things that was way too uptight. Australia has to act a certain way, dress a certain way, talk a certain way, and even eat a certain way! Australia couldn't go play outside without permission, and nine out of ten times England would say 'no' and make him go study.

To make matters worse, England gave him a name that he never agreed to. He absolutely hated the name, of course it wasn't a bad name, but it made Australia sound too snobby. England gave him the name of 'Theodore' yes 'Theodore' he didn't even look like a 'Theodore!'

Australia secretly goes by Jett, not a common name, but a great sounding name that Australia personally loves! It just suits him much, much better.

Australia being Australia has tried to stand up for himself, many times. However England always punishes him, like locking him in a closet overnight, or not giving him dinner (not that he minded) sometimes he'd simply slap him and send him off to his bedroom.

Australia hated the man, from his glossy black dress shoes to his abnormally large eyebrows. He wouldn't mind throwing some steaming hot tea to his face!...okay, maybe that was a little too harsh.

It wasn't all that bad though, he lived with another brother, his name is Canada. They all lived together in a house ever since the 'incident' England and Canada don't like talking about it though. Not that Australia cares. Canada has reassured him that England wasn't as bad as Australia thinks, however even Canada seemed to be unsure of what he was saying.

Sometimes when England got drunk, he'd scream and/or cry over some guy named 'America' Australia has tried to ask him about America, but England would get mad at him for mentioning the name and then promptly ignore the question. Canada was vague too, all Australia really knows is that America was England's former colony that gained independence. Maybe that's why he was so uptight about things. Whoever America was, Australia decided to hate them.

Australia's life was miserable, he looked out his window with longing, seeing other kids play outside with no care in the world. Australia stared at a dog that was with the children, and was reminded of his koala, who England wouldn't let inside the house. He sighed, turning back to his boring maths book. He drummed the table with his finger, staring at the page in front of him, not that he really cared about it.

He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the book shut and shoved it away from himself. Australia huffed and leaned back into his chair, he glanced back at the window again. They were playing tag, and Australia wanted to join in! But England wouldn't let him, he never did.

That didn't mean Australia wouldn't try. He left his bedroom and walked to England's office. He knocked on the wooden door and then stepped back.

"Come in!" He heard a voice yell from the other side. Australia slowly opened the door, suddenly unsure of himself. He hesitantly walked into the room and cleared his throat "m-may I speak with you!"

England looked up from a document and frowned at Australia "Yes...yes you may, though please be quick, I'm quite busy. Also, you should wear something a bit more...appropriate. It's not acceptable to wear a dirty shirt"

Australia glanced down at his buttoned shirt, sure enough, it was stained. He shook his head and continued on with his question "May I go play outside with the other kids? Please! I did my studies and ever-"

He was interrupted by the British man, who was giving him a look of disapproval "how many times do I have to tell you, you're a nation, not a human child, you'll get attached to them, then they'll die, and then what? You'll come crying to me. Besides, you're old enough to do more productive things, now go read, I'm busy. And don't ask me such idiotic things"

"But-"

"No buts. Go on now, just don't bother me"

"This isn't fair!"

"Australia" England warned "don't talk back to me.

Australia glared at England, biting his tongue. England shuffled through his papers and shook his head "you are excused, Australia"

Australia stormed out of the office. He hated him more than ever. Sure, maybe he was just upset that he couldn't play outside with the others. But the way England spoke, the way he makes himself sound so, so important. The way he looked down on Australia. Treating him like an uneducated fool!

Australia didn't know why he was obeying England. Maybe it's because deep down inside, he was actually scared of him. Australia shook his head, no, he wasn't scared of that man. Never. He could run out of the house at any moment and play with the other kids. But he simply decided not to for his own...reasons.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was dinner. And sadly, England was the one who cooked the meal. It was silent. Only the noises of forks clattering with plates and Australia's loud chewing.

England glanced over to Australia "it's not polite to chew loudly"

"Sorry mate, I'm starving!" Australia said, grabbing a piece of burnt chicken from over the table.

England gave him a stern look "Australia"

"Fine fine!" Australia said. He sat back down in his chair, chewing on his chicken rather aggressively. Clearly annoyed.

Canada felt the tension between the two and shrunk in his chair.

England put down his fork and stood up. "I have had enough of you! Australia, go. To. Your. Room!" He hissed out with a glare.

"NO! I'm getting tired of you and your...your bossiness! I just want my own freedom!"

England's angry face turned to furious the minute Australia had uttered the word 'freedom' "why? What's so bad about being with me, huh!?"

Canada decided to cut in "England, I don't think he meant it like tha-" Canada was ignored.

"Why does everyone want to leave me!? I've done nothing but give to you! And what do I get in return!? Complaining and whining!" England said marching around the room and pulling on strands of his hair.

"Soon enough I'll get a declaration and a war from you!"

"What are you talking about?! I just meant I wanted to be able to choose for myself. You're too overbearing!"

England stopped pacing around and sighed. "Right, right...sorry" Australia almost gasped, did he just apologize? "I guess I'm a little stressed...I'll be heading to my quarters now" he mutters and heads off.

It was silent. Canada decides to break the silence "Sorry you had to see England like this...he's still emotionally damaged because of the war with America.."

"Oh right, who's America?"

"I told you already.."

"No, not really mate!" Australia says with a shake of his head "but whoever he is, I despise him.."

"He's my brother, my twin"

Australia's eyes widen a fraction "O-oh! No offense then"

Canada shakes his head with a small sorrowful smile "no it's fine, America was a little brash about it...if he had just waited, maybe England wouldn't of had.." Canada pauses. "No nevermind. I'll clean this mess up, you head off to bed Australia"

"I can help though!" Australia offers to Canada. Grabbing his mostly empty plate.

Canada grabbed the plate in Australia's hand and shook his head. "It's fine, I can take care of it"

"I guess...if ya want ta' mate!" Australia said cheerfully, not all that bothered about not cleaning. He gave Canada a wave before running off to his bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Australia was laying in his bed, wide awake. He thought about what had happened earlier during dinner, how quickly it escalated. England has a very short temper. He especially seems to snap at the words 'America' and (what Australia has recently learned) 'Freedom.'

England yelled at him for chewing loudly, chewing loudly. He looked about ready to send the British armies to him. Seriously.

England treated Australia like an object, a dog at best. He never showed any kind of affection or kindness to him. He was always so stiff when with him, he barely even spared him a glance. When Australia first met him he was so thrilled to learn that he was going to make a new friend! …he would later learn the truth of the matter.

Apparently England acted this way because of that darn American. Maybe that's why Australia has no knowledge of the American, because England refuses to read, or hear any mentions of him, so he doesn't bother to teach Australia about America. Still though, how did England behave before the war with America? Caring and compassionate? Australia audibly snickered, as if.

Australia rolled to the side and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you have any paintings of him?"

"No.."

"Is he tall then?"

"Above average"

"Does he like England's food?"

"Not sure...he acts like he does, but not sure if he actually does"

"How about ugly?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Canada asks Australia, finally looking up from his book.

Australia gives him a grin "just curious mate! I need to know more about my enemy if I ever need to battle him!"

"I don't think you'll ever get into a war with him.."

"No no! Not a war, a battle of course! Between us two men!" Australia corrects Canada. He doesn't look at all bothered that Canada was giving him a look.

Canada sighed "I see, but are you sure this is a smart idea? I mean, he's America! You haven't even met him yet, maybe you should get to know him before battling him"

Australia shrugs and thinks it over. Then he is quickly reminded of a cranky drunk England ranting about America "yup I'm sure!"

"Uh, okay. Be careful then…"

"Sure will mate!" Australia says happily, grabbing his satchel from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. "Don't tell England I left!" Canada's aloof face was replaced with a surprised face, and he gasped.

Australia ignored Canada's weird behavior and turned around. Only to bump into somebody.

"Too. Late." Said a familiar voice sharply, almost furiously. Australia cautiously looked up, only to meet forest green eyes.

"Mister England! What a surprise…" Australia said with a glare, looking up at the (currently) taller man.

"Please Australia, explain the nonsense you were about to do" England folded his arms expectantly, a seemingly permanent frown in place.

"Just paying a visit to a...friend?" Australia said with an awkward chuckle, hoping to be able to pull this off.

England raised an eyebrow "and who is this friend? I don't recall you interacting with any humans as of late"

Australia winced, he just dug his own grave. "I never said a human friend, I'm just talking about my pet koala!"

"You mean that pest that is always outside the house?" England scoffed "you should get rid of it, it isn't very...pleasant"

"He's not a 'it!' He's a 'him!''' Australia pushed past England "now if you excuse me…" Australia was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Australia cringed and turned his head. England was mad alright, such short temper. "Australia, why can't you just be obedient!? You always— always get on my nerves!"

Australia put his hands up, fully turning around "I don't do anything bad! I just ask for permission for stuff, like playing outside! But you always get mad!"

"I'm only doing what's best for you! Playing and becoming friends with humans will only hurt you! Just like it did to Amer-" England cut himself off. He put a hand over his mouth and looked to the side.

Australia's glare intensifies. It always leads back to America, of course it did! When would England learn that he wasn't America! He is Australia! Whoever America is, he is clearly not welcomed, so why does England always refer back to him!?

Australia doesn't bother to look back when he runs out of the house. He doesn't bother to see the solemn expression England had, or the uncomfortable expression Canada had. He didn't bother to check on his pet koala, who has been waiting outside the house for who knows how long. And he didn't even bother to close the door.

He just ran as fast as he could, before England could possibly run after him. He didn't run to the kids he'd always see outside his window, nor did he run to the ports and get on the quickest ship to America. He just ran to a suspicious looking forest to plan his next course of action.

He would have never of guessed what would happen next.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so please let me know whether or not I should.**

 **I'd also love some constructive criticism! It will help me improve my writing!**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know! I will gladly credit you if I use them :3**

 **Thank you for reading!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and i'm not Australian either, so sorry for any inaccuracies**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Australia was muttering a string of swear words to himself as he tried to find a way out of the current predicament he was in, and that was that he was currently stuck in a forest with no exit in sight.

He had been running for a long while before he realized he was lost. He honestly didn't mean to get lost, but he had just been trying to get away from England as fast as humanly possible that he didn't even think about where he was going. The only thing he had was a satchel with some spare change and food, which honestly wasn't that bad,he had just forgotten water which was no big deal. Australia used to live out in the wilderness, so how he used to live compared to this made his current situation seem laughable. No, the thing he was truly worried about was England having a hissy fit and sending his armies to look for him

Australia kicked a rock in front of him as he continued walking on the unmarked path. He thought over the events that had happened a few hours earlier, how he felt in the heat of the moment. This wasn't the first time England and Australia had exploded in eachothers faces, but it was the first time where one of them had enough of it and ran away like a wimp. He didn't like this situation at all, but if anything, it wasn't Australia's fault, it was all England's.

He thought back to when he first met the man, a stark contrast to what he felt now. Australia had saw him with a troop of men in the middle of the forest, looking confused and paranoid. Australia however felt his curiosity once again pry open as he stared at the weird white men with odd clothing. He immediately jumped in front of them and introduced himself in his native tongue, he was lucky to have dodged the bullets. After the startling introduction, England had this look in his eye and led him back to their camp. He was then given 'proper' clothing and weird foods to eat, which was fun at first, but when Australia had wanted to go back home England didn't let him.

"I should've ran back then, I'm 55 years too late" he mumbled to himself kicking another poor rock.

It was getting darker, and Australia had considered sleeping where he was at, however a weird light in the distance drew him forward to walk a few more miles. Sometimes Australia cursed his curiosity, but it's not like anything bad could happen to him, he was a nation after all, he was extremely hard to kill and even if they did it would only be temporary. Or at least he hoped.

As he got closer to the light, it oddly went fainter and was getting progressively blurrier, fading into the background. Australia grinned to himself. _Finally!_ Something exciting! He quickened his pace, squinting to see what it was. As the trees and bushes started getting scarcer, he finally managed to see what it was.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he saw what was in front of him. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before, it was a glowing lake. Ok, so maybe he'd seen similar things, like a lake and maybe a glowing object, but never those two together. It looked mystical and it made him feel calm, however it also made him sad. Just staring at the lake made his eyes start to water as overwhelming sadness came over him, and he didn't know where it was coming from.

He got closer to it until he was near the edge of it, he fell to his knees and just stared into his reflection. He saw two eyes, starting to go red, staring right back at him. "Why on earth am I crying!?" He asked himself as he desperately tried to wipe away the tears.

He looked up at the full moon that had appeared and felt that his mouth was dry. A sudden thought came to him as he quickly looked back down at the glowing lake, he was feeling awfully thirsty after all so why the hell not!?

Australia scooped a handful of water into his hands and drank from it, before quickly spitting it out. "Crikey! That water sure is salty, it tastes just like tears-" another realization dawned on him as he was once again made aware of the tears still spilling from his now red cheeks. "An awful lot of people must come crying here" he joked to himself.

He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. From all the fighting and running he had done earlier, to the weird sense of sadness and crying, he was feeling awfully tired. He put his satchel on the ground and rested his head on it "I might as well.." he said to himself before quickly dozing off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dreams were always a weird place for his mind to be in, as they were always cryptic and blunt at the same time for him.

He dreamt of glowing lakes and fluffy caterpillars, he thought of the twinkling stars of the night sky and the cool autumn breeze. He dreamt of getting chased by a large lion with green eyes, those same eyes having a sense of sadness in them, he also dreamt of having tea with the queen. None of the things he dreamt of really had a connection, and Australia wouldn't remember a thing later when he woke up. But all you need to know was that was a map of the future, albeit a weird one.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Australia opened his eyes only to be greeted by the bright morning sun, or was it afternoon? He didn't know. His legs felt sore as he got up from where he was lying and he rubbed his head. It hurt like mad, he looked down and noticed that his satchel was gone. "Did someone steal it?!" Australia quickly leaped up from where he was sitting and looked around. Not only was his satchel gone but so was the weird glowing lake.

"Great" he muttered "everything has been officially taken away from me"

He leaned against a tree, which looked different from the trees from yesterday, it was much thicker and greener. "Heh, guess I'm going insane now" Australia frowned, absolutely nothing looked familiar. He prayed that he could find a sign of a civilization near or maybe a boat, he didn't want to stay in the forest for too long, especially without his satchel.

He didn't bother with dusting off his pants as he moved away from the tree. Australia walked through the forest, just looking for the quickest exit. "Hello? Anyone in here!?" He yelled out into the forest. Nothing. "I'm a good person I swear!" He yelled once again. Nothing. He kicked a rock into the base of a tree in frustration. "I have money!" He lied, after all, there was no one there to call him out on it.

Another hour passed and Australia was seriously starting to question how thick the forest was, he had been stuck there for awhile.

Australia's steps were starting to get slower as hour two came up. "This ain't nothing compared...to...Australia!" He panted out.

On hour three he had given up (but not really) and was sitting down to rest. "This is all England's fault" he muttered to himself, "if he wasn't such a bad guardian I wouldn't be here half starved"

Then he heard a rustle, and his head snapped up. "H-hello?!" He stuttered out his word, not because of fear but rather just shock that something different happened.

He got up quickly and gave his brightess grin "is somebody there!? Please tell me there is" a weird blonde strand came out of a bush "wonderful! Now please get out of that bush"

Two blue eyes peeked out from the side of the bush before a little boy hopped out from the bush with an even bigger smile than Australia's. He really didn't expect that it would be that easy to get the stranger to come out of the bush so quickly, but he really just felt relieved that he had managed to get him out. "Hi, what's your name?" Asked Australia to the weird little boy.

"Am- Alfred!" Alfred said immediately "what's yours mister?" Asked the tiny blonde child

Australia straightened up the moment Alfred had called him 'mister' he had never been called that before, usually it's 'lad' or 'boy'. It made him feel mature, even though he was physically and mentally around nine or ten. And while he was stuck here with a stranger who seemed to know absolutely nothing about him, he might as well use his preferred name "nice 'ta meet 'ya Alfred, you can call me Jett!" Australia said with a toothy grin, maybe this was his chance to finally make a friend other than Canada.

Alfred cocked his head to the side "really? I've never heard of that name before, and you sound kinda funny"

"You sound funny to me too" Australia shot back, although Alfred did sound like Canada, so maybe he was one of his citizens visiting England? "Anyways, do ya know where the exit is? I've been lost here for quite awhile"

Alfred's eyes lit up "really!? I'm lost too! But don't worry, I know where the exit is" he said proudly, puffing up his little chest.

Australia decided to ignore how that statement seemed to contradict itself and gave a big sigh of relief "finally! Can you lead the way out of here?"

The little boy nodded "yep! Just follow me" He then stepped farther away from the bush and started walking north, all while keeping his head glued to the ground for whatever reason.

After awhile, it was starting to bother Australia since he didn't know why the heck the boy was keeping his eyes on the ground, so he decided to ask "what are you doing?"

Alfred looked up and gave him a big smile "I'm following the breadcrumbs I left behind! You see, Eng- my big brother read me a story last night about a girl and a boy leaving a track of breadcrumbs so they wouldn't get lost"

"But doesn't a bird eventually eat the breadcrumbs?" Australia Asked with a small smile.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and thought it over, he looked down at the ground again with a lot of concentration. He looked up with a sheepish look on his face "did it? I didn't hear that part"

"Ha! No worries mate" Australia said with a smile. Alfred returned the smile and looked back at the breadcrumbs.

As Alfred led them out, Australia couldn't help but wonder what a five or six year old boy was doing all alone out in the forest leaving breadcrumbs on the ground. Judging from his clothes he looked well off, even if they were a bit dirty and mucked up, and he seemed like the type of kid to do things without thinking. Surely his parents (whoever they were) wouldn't let a kid like that wander the forest alone with no supervision, so maybe they were nearby? Maybe they just lost track of him.

Well this was the biggest adventure Australia had in years, and even though all the things leading up to it was undoubtedly something he'd like to avoid in the near future, he wouldn't change it for the world. Here he was, with a human boy! Maybe they could play together? That very thought made Australia even more excited about what was to come. No more studying, no more burnt meals, no more uncomfortable clothing, no more strict schedules, no more nasty England. Australia was starting to seriously consider not returning and just become a nomad. Of course he'd have to send Canada letters to make sure he knew he was ok.

And while Australia was daydreaming all of this Alfred realized that the breadcrumbs disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **I swear each chapter wont take a year to write, I just kept losing inspiration xc**

 **Dont be scared to DM me if I ever take forever again! Guilt trip me if you have to lol**

 **Also im sorry if this chapter was boring :( constructive criticism helps :3 and thank you to:**

 **Autobotgirl2234, Ace-phantom-69, GalaxyWolf2.0, Matthew W. Kirkland, Guest, EpicGlompDinoGirl15, and LEGG for reviewing! I appreciate it so so much**

 **bye~ :3**


End file.
